


Jealousy

by LiterallyThePresident



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, jealous!Will, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyThePresident/pseuds/LiterallyThePresident
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is jealous of Jason Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

     Will liked Jason Grace. No really, he did. He was powerful, humble, kind, noble, basically everything anyone could ever want. And he was close to Nico di Angelo, and that was where Will's problem started.

     It was the little things. Jason would touch Nico's arm, place an arm around his shoulders, hug him, and generally stick close to him. 

. And it drove Will crazy. He knew Jason and Nico were close friends, he knew the touches were casual and platonic but still... Nico let Jason touch him. Nico never let Will touch him. He would flinch at any attempt, glaring at him. But he never glared at Jason, never told Jason he didn't like physical contact, never refused to meet Jason's gaze. 

. Will was so jealous he could barely stand it. He wanted to be that close to Nico. He wanted to be allowed to touch him, to pat his shoulder and hold his hand and stroke his hair and caress his face and hold him and...

     Nico smiled at Jason. He smiled and laughed and he was so _so beautiful_. Why couldn't that rare smile be directed at him? Why couldn't Nico's dark eyes light up at the sight of him? Will wanted that more than anything. He wanted that smile, that laugh, those eyes. He wanted Nico di Angelo.

     He wanted to wake up every morning to that face. To hear that musical voice say his name in something other than annoyance at yet another medical checkup. To never have to hear the name Jason Grace from those lips again.

     Nico said Jason's name with a fond grin and an eye roll, telling him about something ridiculous Jason had done earlier, not noticing Will's clenched fists. Nico chuckled in remembrance and Will struggled not to kiss the grin away. Will knew his insane jealousy was irrational. He had no claim to Nico, he was his own person with control of his own life and relationships. And besides, Jason and Nico were just friends. Still...

     Nico was looking at him now in confusion, his head tilted adorably. He asked what was wrong and Will couldn't answer, what could he say? _Sorry, I was lost in spiteful thoughts of your best friend. Also, I love you._

     No. He could never tell that to Nico out loud. Nico would get nervous, mumble out an apology, a refusal, and vanish into the shadows and Will would never see him again. The thought alone made him tremble.

     Nico waved a hand in front of his face. He must have spaced out again. Nico wondered aloud if Will himself was sick. The irony, the doctor is ill.

      "Darn" Nico said, "If you get sick I'll have no one but Jason for company."

     Will snapped. Before his brain could even catch up with his body he had Nico pinned to the infirmary bed and was kissing him desperately. Nico didn't move, too shocked to react. It was everything Will had dreamed of and more. Nico's shoulders were thin but firm and solid. His lips were soft and tasted like olives and molded to Will's _so perfectly..._

     And then Will was on the ground, having been thrown away by writhing shadows. Nico stood over him with clenched fists and a malevolent aura growing darker by the second. The room became stifled and the light vanished. And Will prepared for death. He deserved it, too. In a moment of rashness he had ruined everything. He had touched Nico without permission, kissed him without consent. He had... Oh gods he had _pinned him down and-_

     Will closed his eyes, fully prepared to take whatever punishment Nico dished out. He did not expect to feel the darkness recede. To feel the oppressive air in the room lighten. Slowly and with great trepidation, he opened his eyes.

     Nico stood over him, the light from the window behind him making him glow with an angelic halo. Will couldn't look away. Nico unconsciously placed his hand to his lips.

     "Why did you do that?" He asked.

      _Because you're amazing. Because you're beautiful. Because you're everything I've ever wanted and I can't stand to hear the admiration in your voice when you talk about Jason. Because you're my everything and I want to be yours. Completely and only yours._

_Because I love you so much._

     Nico's eyes widened, he took a step back and _shit had he said all of that out loud?_

     Will tried fervently to apologize. To somehow set this right because he couldn't lose Nico. He couldn't let Nico walk out of his life. Not Nico.

     He didn't expect those wonderful lips to press softly, hesitantly, against his. Will's eyes snapped open, when had he closed them? Nico's eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His arms hovered awkwardly, unsure where to go. Nico was kissing Will. Nico was kissing Will _voluntarily_ and of _his_ _own free will_.

     Ecstatically, Will wrapped his arms around Nico and poured everything he had into that kiss. He tilted his head for better access and felt Nico respond in kind. Enthusiastically, he explored every inch of Nico's mouth. Nico let out the softest noise and Will nearly fainted with delight. He felt the sensation of Nico tangling his fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss. It was electric. Literally, the lights were flickering, likely a result of Nico's shadow magic. Will felt like he should be scolding Nico for using underworld magic but was distracted by Nico's tongue.

     There was a cough from the doorway and Nico recoiled as if he was electrified. Will, using every shred of willpower he possessed, reluctantly tore himself away from Nico and turned to see who dared interrupt his Elysium.

     Jason stood awkwardly in the doorway, clearly not expecting to walk in on this. Will felt a savage pleasure at his discomfort. Nico was _his_ , and now Jason knew it.

     He should probably get his ridiculous possessiveness under control.

     Will realized that during their passionate kiss, Will had leaned forward and was now the only thing keeping Nico from falling backwards into his butt. Will decided he liked the feeling of Nico in his arms.

     Jason, knowing he was intruding, stuttered out some excuse about Piper calling him and made his hasty escape. In the silence that followed, Will smiled down at Nico in what he hoped was a reassuring manner. Nico was blushing furiously, refusing to meet his eyes. Will grew worried, was Nico going to push him away? Will never wanted to let him go.

     His fears were assuaged when Nico tightened his grip and crushed his lips against Will's again.

**Author's Note:**

> Theres not enough fanfiction of Will being jealous, so I decided to write one. At midnight.


End file.
